Possessions Taking Over
by ManaMcC
Summary: As Tyler has grown tired having to wait, he begins the ritual of claiming his mate.


**A/N:**** Hello people, OK, so this story is based on the song '****Waking the Demon'**** by Bullet for My Valentine. It's an amazing song and I highly recommend it. Seriously, go listen to it. Now!**

**Possession Taking Over**

Tyler Lockwood gripped onto the bench that he sat on as he watched the junior class with Matt and some of the other guys on the team. They all stared over at the new cheerleaders practicing while Tyler kept his eyes on the fakers – the fakers were a group of people who always came up with random excuses to get out of gym class – more importantly, Jeremy Gilbert.

He watched as the youngest of the Gilbert's began to fidget under Tyler's stare. Of course, he didn't know it was Tyler who was staring but he could feel the intensity in his eyes. He could feel the way that Tyler's oddly glowing eyes began to trail down his body and began to undress him mentally. He could tell that there was a mixture of lust and need in his stares as there was every other day.

Tyler repressed a growl, hoping that no one could see his struggle to run over there and take Jeremy as his own. He got quickly not saying a word to calm his worried friends before going back to the front of school and walking into the nearby forest.

XOXO

The woods were covered in an unfamiliar fog compared to the rest of the town. A cold air was running through the area as well, which was extremely out of place for today. Jeremy had heard a strange noise on his way out school today and well he wasn't able to resist it.

The sound came from an animal or something like that; a long and very loud howl that was almost desperate in its own way. Jeremy ran into what he assumed had to be around the middle of the large forest, he had a strange thought at the back of his head to turn back now and not to look back but everything else was to curious to listen.

He heard a twig snap from behind him and froze, everything was screaming to run now but he couldn't move. It was too late.

In a matter of seconds, Jeremy was pinned up against a large tree and something had begun to rip into his neck violently. He screamed out if agony but nothing was something the attacker from the painful assault. He heard a large howl again before being dropped to the cold, wet floor.

XOXO

It had been three weeks since Jeremy had been bitten by that...thing. He was too afraid to go near the school so he just spent his time walking around the town, staying away from any woodland areas. One day, when he was walking around, he had heard someone call his name. At the sound of the familiar name, he had turned around to see Tyler Lockwood jogging over to him. Something in his eyes seemed to capture his attention before he shook it off as just worries.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked him in fake innocent. He knew why he was there. No one was stupid enough to go back to where they had been attacked, especially after being attacked by a werewolf.

"Um...well, I just...couldn't be bothered today, you know?" He said with a hopeful smile. Tyler just nodded his head and offered to let him stay at his house so he wouldn't get caught. Jeremy nodded his head and followed him back over to his car.

XOXO

When they had arrived as the Lockwood Manor, Tyler had pointed out to Jeremy that his wound had begun to bleed again and let him use the bathroom where they put the first aid kit.

"Do you know what happens after you're bitten by that animal like that?" Tyler asked him bluntly as Jeremy removed the old bandage.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked him in confusion with a small laugh.

"Well, they watch you and then they bite you. Then, they make you feel safe whether that's by protecting them or...hiding them in their home so that no one will find out they're skipping classes?" Tyler hinted, causing Jeremy to drop what he had been holding, "And then, when they have them right where they want them, the victim will beg and plead for them to claim them then and there." Tyler said as he looked over Jeremy's over hungrily.

"What are you talking about, Tyler?" Jeremy demanded with fear in his voice.

"Turn around, Jeremy." Tyler told him. When Jeremy did he came face to face with a pair of golden eyes, sharp fangs instead of normal canine teeth and claws instead of fingernails. Jeremy let out a small and uneven gasp. Tyler just smirked as he moved aside allowing Jeremy to run away from him. It wouldn't last, he come to him. Soon.

XOXO

Jeremy stood underneath the boiling hot water of his shower, hoping to burn away the desire that hadn't been able to leave him so far. He sighed as he felt another hit of scorching water run down his slightly shaking body.

This had all become too much, he had been able to stay away Tyler for this long but it was getting harder and harder with everyday. He ran his hands over his face in complete defeat and couldn't stop himself from what he was about to do. He had to, he just knew he did.

XOXO

A hesitant knock came to the door, making Tyler smirk slightly as he opened it to see the young Gilbert standing there shaking.

"Say it." Tyler told him as he looked him in the eyes.

"Please. Just...please." Jeremy whispered out pathetically. Tyler pulled him over to him and dominated the situation immediately. He pressed his lips against Jeremy's rough, earning a struggled moan from the younger boy. His lips moved against Jeremy's violently while his hands began to easily undo his jeans.

They pulled apart and Jeremy kissed down a now smirking Tyler's neck. Tyler stared out into the trees and woods that surrounded his home and watch as what seemed like hundreds of golden eyes lit through the black surroundings. Tyler's own eyes shone gold as slammed the door shut with a dark expression of his face.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


End file.
